<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 03: Abuse by HH_BlueDynamite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584355">Day 03: Abuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite'>HH_BlueDynamite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valangel Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valangel Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 03: Abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ANGEL!" The other prostitutes ran out of the dressing room, leaving Angel Dust alone as Valentino stormed in. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"</p><p>Angel backed up a bit. "Uh, w-what?" Valentino slaps him.</p><p>"Don't play dumb!" Valentino shouted. "You know exactly what you fucking did!"</p><p>"B-B-But…I-I—" Angel gets slapped again, resulting in a split lip caused by his golden tooth.</p><p>Valentino growled in unfiltered anger. "Because of your mistake, I lost a potential deal! Now, I wonder what kind of punishment you should go through."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>Valentino snapped his fingers. "I know! Boys?" A group of large demons sauntered into the room, staring at Angel like he was a piece of meat. The spider swallowed hardly.</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Hours later, Valentino enters one of the studio's private rooms. "Has he learned his listen?" he grinned.</p><p>"I'd say so, sir," his minion sneered. Angel, chained to the wall, leaned against the pink wallpaper. His eyes were cloudy, as his mind is now somewhere else entirely. His entire body is bruised and beaten, but it's nothing compared to his lower area, where blood seeped on to the pink plush carpeting.</p><p>"Be sure to have someone clean this room later," Valentino said to his minions. He walks closer to the unresponsive Angel and takes him by the chin. Valentino felt much pride and accomplishment to see his defeated eyes. "Angel Cakes. Baby." The pimp's voice was made of honey but laced with poison. "You know I love you, right? I only want you to listen to my instructions. Step by step. Understand?"</p><p>Finally, Angel spoke. "…Of course, Mister Valentino…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The more I do this, the more I want Valentino to suck Satan's ball sacs…and that's coming from a Christian! And this is only Day 03!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>